Smells like Teen Spirit
by Slayer rock chick
Summary: Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her Senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my menitioned songs or bands either, they

belong to their original artists.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Notes: **Just pretend Buffy burned down the gym a few years later.

**Summary:** Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her Senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles.

**Chapter One**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

Soon to be eighteen year old Buffy Ann Summers groaned and turned it off.

The clock read 6:45 and today was her first day of Sunnydale high, she was going to be a senior but it would be a lot more fun with her best friend Faith but she was back in LA.

She got up, showered and put on a cd as she began to get dressed.

_**All my life I've been searching for something**_

_**Something never comes never leads to nothing**_

_**Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close**_

_**Closer to the prize at the end of the rope**_

_**All night long I dream of the day**_

_**When it comes around then it's taken away**_

_**Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most**_

_**The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost**_

She loved this song by the Foo Fighters, it was one of her absolute favourites. She began to move to the music as she selected her clothes.

_**Come down don't you resist**_

_**You have such a delicate wrist**_

_**And if I give it a twist**_

_**Something to hold when I lose my breath**_

_**Will I find something in that**_

_**So give me just what I need**_

_**Another reason to bleed**_

_**ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve**_

_**ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve**_

She picked up the nearest thing, a can of deodorant and began to sing into it as the chorus came and she sang along.

_**Hey don't let it go to waste**_

_**I love it but I hate the taste**_

_**Weight keeping me down**_

_**Hey don't let it go to waste**_

_**I love it but I hate the taste**_

_**Weight keeping me down**_

She pulled on faded black jeans (she thought her leather pants made too much of a wrong impression for the first day of school) with a decorative chain off to one side and a red singlet top with Nirvana on the front.

_**Will I find a believer**_

_**Another one who believes**_

_**Another one to deceive**_

_**Over and over down on my knees**_

_**If I get any closer**_

_**And if you open up wide**_

_**And if you let me inside**_

_**On and on I've got nothing to hide**_

_**On and on I've got nothing to hide**_

She pulled on her black leather boots and laced them up still bobbing her head to the music.

_**Hey don't let it go to waste**_

_**I love it but I hate the taste**_

_**Weight keeping me down**_

_**Hey don't let it go to waste**_

_**I love it but I hate the taste**_

_**Weight keeping me down**_

She started to brush her long golden hair which she had blow dried straight.

_**All my life I've been searching for something**_

_**Something never comes never leads to nothing**_

_**Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close**_

_**Closer to the prize at the end of the rope**_

_**All night long I dream of the day**_

_**When it comes around then it's taken away**_

_**Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most**_

_**The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost**_

She put on her black chocker and a few of her favorite black bracelets.

_**And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one**_

_**And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one**_

_**And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one**_

_**And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one**_

_**And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one**_

_**And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one**_

_**And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one**_

_**And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one**_

Thankful that their new house had thick walls and that her mum was downstairs and used to her daughters loudness she began yelling as the singer did.

**_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one!_**

**_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one!_**

**_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one!_**

**_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one!_**

To complete the look she put on black mascara and eyeliner and cherry lipgloss.

_**Hey don't let it go to waste**_

_**I love it but I hate the taste**_

_**Weight keeping me down**_

_**Hey don't let it go to waste**_

_**I love it but I hate the taste**_

_**Weight keeping me down**_

She glanced in the mirror and decided she looked fine.

_**Done done and on to the next one**_

_**Done I'm done and I'm**_

_**On to the next.**_

The song finished and she grabbed her walkman, cd pouch and schoolbag and headed downstairs.

* * *

Buffy had been expelled from her last three schools in LA.

The 1st fighting, The 2nd bashing up her principals car with a metal baseball bat and the 3rd for burning down the school Gym.

Her mom, Joyce, had accepted a job at the only gallery in Sunnydale so that she and Buffy could get a fresh start after the Gym and the divorce.

"Hi, honey." Joyce ,a loving woman with sunny hair in curls and a kind face, greeted her daughter. Buffy sat down at the table and began happily eating the feast her mom had prepared for her first day.

"Ready for school?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Buffy said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Smells like Teen Spirit

Author: Slayer rock chick

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my mentioned songs or bands either, they belong to their original artists.

Rating: PG-13 Notes: Just pretend Buffy burned down the gym a few years later.

Summary: Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Both Joyce and Buffy were uncomfortable with Buffy driving in an unfamiliar town as she was not that much of an experienced driver so Joyce gave her a ride to school.  
  
Joyce was not worried about her daughter's grades because it may not seem like it but Buffy was an incredibly smart girl. She got over 90% in all her tests and A's weren't rare even though Buffy didn't listen in class.

It was Buffy's attitude that had Joyce worried. She was incredibly headstrong. Buffy was a black belt in karate and an excellent gymnast, she could handle herself and she let people know it by trying to defend people who deserved help. In her own words she 'doesn't take any crap and other people shouldn't either.'

Buffy was very protective over Dawn- Buffy's 16 year old sister. She would be moving in with them when they got settled and unpacked, until then she was their father and Joyce's ex husband Hank who had an affair with his secretary.  
  
She was in no way a bad person but she did have a problem with authority figures and bullies. Joyce wondered how Buffy was going to fit in.

Back in LA she had a tight knit group of friends who stuck up for each other. Faith, who was Buffy's best friend, Fred, who was the level headed one of the group and Anya, the really straightforward one. They even had a rock band called Slayer. Anya played drums, Fred played keyboard, Faith played lead guitar and did the back up vocals and Buffy did base guitar and lead vocals.

And boyfriends! The last boyfriend Buffy had, Angel, Buffy had broken up with before they moved to Sunnydale. Buffy didn't really believe in long relationships and wanted to give both of them a free rein and Joyce could only hope for a nice boy this year.

Angel had been heartbroken calling the house a lot promising Buffy everything in order to get her back but now she only wanted to be friends and his dad was not going to move to Sunnydale for them to be close and his mom had left years ago. Buffy was surprisingly un upset.  
  
They pulled up in front of Sunnydale high and Buffy opened the door to get out.

"Buffy,"

"Yeah mom"

"Have a good day sweetie and try to behave honey."

"Will do." Buffy said as she got out of the car and began the long walk into her new high school.  
  
A/N Buffy's 1st day coming real soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my mentioned songs or bands either, they

belong to their original artists.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Notes: **Just pretend Buffy burned down the gym a few years later.

**Summary:** Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles. Total Spuffy.

**Chapter Three**

Spike Giles the resident rebel of Sunnydale high leaned against his locker surrounded by his friends Oz, Xander, Gunn and Weasley. Spike was 5"11 with a lean muscular build, piercing blue eyes and an English accent that made girls swoon over him. His hair was bleach blonde and spiked up and he wore dark blue jeans combat boots and a fairly loose black top that was sleeveless to highlight his muscles and had Sid Vicious a guitarist from the Sex Pistols on it. He lived with his uncle Rupert the librarian at Sunnydale high. _(**A/N **For all over his appearance, think "Fool for Love" when he's fighting the New York slayer, but he's a bit younger.)_

His friend Oz is about 5"9 with red hair; right now anyway he dyes it a lot.

He was always calm, cool and collected.

Xander is 5"11 with brown hair so dark it was almost black and he was the goofy one of the group who had girl trouble.

Gunn is a 5"10 African American with a shaved head. He was a cool free spirit who was pretty much self dependant he was a really nice guy too.

And Wesley is 5"10 with light brown hair and thin silver rimmed glasses. He is English, but with a completely different accent to Spike. Wesley's was upper-class and he was known to be the book smart one of the group.

They had a band that had regular gigs at the Bronze (the only club in Sunnydale worth going to.) The bands name was Dingoes at my Baby and Spike was the lead singer and played the guitar, Oz was the lead guitarist, Xander played base guitar, Gunn played the drums and Weasley was on keyboard.

Spike started listening to his friend's conversation; they seemed to be having a debate over animal crackers – again.

"Oz they monkey cracker wears pants because he is the most human of the crackers therefore the best cracker." Xander said argumentivley "Think of the pants as like a crown."

"Xander," Oz said calmly." You're discriminating between animal crackers, the crackers are equals."

"Yeah and it's not like they don't all end up the same anyway." added Gunn cooly.

The doors of Sunnydale opened making sunlight pour in the hall, and most students instinctively looked up as the most beautiful girl Spike had ever seen with long golden hair walked in. Spike could see the jocks, the snobby girls and others including his friends look her but she seemed oblivious.

The 5"4 girl dressed in balck jeans and a red top. Spike could tell she was no junior 'prob'ly some well educated transfer student' Spike thought as he watched her make her way towards the large reception window and the principals office. He could see the jocks smirk and elbow each other and felt anger envelope him, he was pretty sure what they were going to try to do and although he had just seen her he felt strangely protective.

When seen had entered the principals office Xander whistled and turned back to the group.

"She was hot." He said.

"Probably stuck up though." Gunn told the group.

"How do you figure?" Asked Oz curiously.

"Look at her man most guys would bow to her every whim." Gunn explained.

"I know I would." Xander commented.

"Me to." Wesley added

"And who could blame us?" Xander questioned.

"I know I wouldn't." Spike said staring at the office door that the mysterious girl had disappeared through.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my mentioned songs or bands either, they

belong to their original artists.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Notes: **Just pretend Buffy burned down the gym a few years later.

**Summary:** Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles. Total Spuffy.

**Chapter Four**

"Buffy Summers, principal Snyder will see you now." Said the kind faced receptionist. Buffy smiled at her at entered said principal's office.

It was a bright sunny room painted lime green with a large wooden desk, bookshelves along one wall and large windows behind a leather tall backed office chair facing out the window, it gave her the impression that this was a nice man.

She sat down on one of three chairs in front of the desk.

"Some schools would say 'think of the principal as your friend'" said a majorly unattractive voice. The office chair spun around to reveal a short man with a receding hairline holding a file marked 'Buffy Anne Summers.'

"Think of me as your judge, jury and executioner." Buffy frowned at the creepy stunted man as he got out of the chair and began pacing waving her folder about.

"You have a very interesting file Miss Summers," he said opening it.

"My, my expelled from three schools, fighting, beating up the principals car with a baseball bat and setting fire to a gym." Buffy nodded un intimidated by the man that some what resembled a badger.

"Well missy if you pull any more of these attention seeking stunts, I will not hesitate to expel you my self, in fact," he stared at her with his grey eyes

"I will take great pleasure in it. You may leave now I have arranged for a student guide to show you around who unlike you is not a lost cause. No more trouble from you Summers."

Buffy got up and mock saluted "Yes sir" and she turned and left the office to be greeted by a friendly looking red head with long hair wearing a plaid dress over white tights and a long sleeved white T shirt.

"Hi," she said shyly extending her hand, "My names Willow Rosenberg."

"Buffy Summers." She said shaking Willows hand. She liked this girl she seemed sweet and true 'kinda like Fred' Buffy though absently.

"So are you supposed to show me around?" Buffy asked politely.

"Yeah!" Willow said excitedly. "I mean if you want me to if you don't you know that's uh cool." She added nervously she didn't have any friends except Xander but he had his group and she felt like she was out of place being a girl and she didn't think she was cool. This girl, Buffy however seemed nice and cool though she would probably be snatched up by the Cordettes. Cordelia chase and her friends.

Buffy smiled sweetly at the girls nervousness.

"I would love for you to show me the ropes Willow."

Willow smiled.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Buffy asked the red head.

"Well mostly there is the Bronze, the Expresso pump and the Bronze."

"What is the Bronze?" Buffy questioned.

"It's like the only club in Sunnydale worth going to."

"Does it have an age limit?"

"No, just a cover charge, and no drinks, of the alcoholic kind, to those underage. It's where most happening teens hang out."

"What kind of music do they have?" Buffy asked

"They have all kinds of music, some nights they have Djs and some nights they have live bands. It's pretty cool." Willow grinned. "I go there."

"Sounds great, where is it" Buffy was liking the sound of this club.

"North Sunnydale, I'm going tonight. Do you want to come with me, not that you have to but if you want to, which it's okay if you don't"

"I would love to come with you Will what time?"

"Eight thirty okay?" Willow asked.

"That's great." It was going to be fun, good way to get out and about.

"Where do you live 1630 Revello Drive."

"Oh yeah, I know what that is, nice house."

"Thanks."

"Who do you live with?." Willow asked curiously.

"My mom, but my sister Dawn will move in with us soon. We've just got to give it some time to settle in I guess."

"Oh, how old is she"

"She is sixteen." Buffy answered.

"So she will be going here." Willow asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, I guess she will. That's good though I can keep an eye on her. Make sure she isn't following in big sister Buffy's footsteps." Buffy quipped.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my mentioned songs or bands either, they belong to their original artists.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Just pretend Buffy burned down the gym a few years later.

**Summary:** Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles. Total Spuffy.  
  
This is a B/S shipper so ultimately no B/A!!!

I have new found appreciation for authors who write long chapters, I think its hard so I might go back to my original plan, short and often.  
  
**Chapter Five**  
  
Buffy and Willows first class was History. They arrived just before the bell rang and Willow went up to sit near the back, as Cordelia Chase and her sheep Harmony Kendall, Kendra Linwood and Amy Beeches sat along with the Jocks Riley Finn, Scott Hope, Parker Abrams and Jesse Spencer at the front and Buffy went to give the teacher a note from the principal.

The bell rang and Spike, Oz, Gunn, Xander and Wesley walked into the class and went to sit up the back, it was the only one they had all together and were prepared to take full advantage of it.

Cordelia caught the new girl's attention and smiled at her, she had definite popular potential. The class watched as she waved and indicated to the spare seat next to her, they were stunned when Buffy just rolled her eyes and went and sat next to Willow. Wild thoughts were running around the classroom.  
  
Cordelia- 'How dare she publicly reject me. She is a loser now and forever.'

Buffy- 'Sit next to her, Yeah that'll happen. Brainless ditz, though not half as brainless as that Harmony character I'll bet'

Willow- 'She turned down Cordelia and now she's sitting beside me being my friend, she's soo nice, yay me'

Spike- 'Well, well, well, new girl has spunk. And now she's sitting next to Red after turning Cordelia down. I like her already.'

Xander- 'Wills got a new friend, good fro her, I'll wonder if she'll introduce me. Oh look Spikes almost drooling, wonder if he knows?

Oz- 'Willow seems so true, glad she made a new friend. Do I need a need guitar more spare guitar strings?'

Harmony- 'Cordys gonna be pissed. I wonder if Spike will ask me out? Course he would, Hello its me.'

Riley- 'Memo to self New girl = Hotness'

Parker- 'Wow new girl shes a new goal. I think I'll ask Harmony out, nothing else to do tonight.'  
  
The mean History teacher, Mr. Cherrie began to speak.

"Buffy, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"No" he ignored her.

"Great, come up the front and start with why you transferred to our fair school." She walked up the front and faced the class.

"My name is Buffy Summers I'm 18, I transferred from Los Angeles, because we wanted a fresh start after those schools in LA I don't like." "Why don't you like the LA schools." He was trying to make conversation.

"Because all three I went to expelled me."

"What you do" asked Spike from the back.

"Fought, bashed up the principals car and burned down the gym." "You can sit down now Miss Summers" Mr. Cherrie said shakily. "Buffy," Willow whispered when Buffy had sat down. "You really did all that?"

"Yeah, Do you still wanna be my friend."

"Friends, hell yeah!"

"Girls."

"Sorry Mr. Cherrie."

Buffy glanced over at the guy who had asked her the question. He had the perfect build and Buffy found herself checking him out. 'Faith would be so proud' she thought still looking at the eye candy.

Spike glanced up at the golden haired beauty to find her looking over at him with an unreadable look. He smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow questionably and then smiled and turned back to Willow who was innocently watching a boy with red hair who was sitting beside Spike.

Buffy looked at Willow who, when she realized she was being watched, blushed and turned back shyly to her workbook. 'Go Wills!' Buffy thought as the red haired boy turned to look at Willow but ended up locking eyes with Buffy. Buffy gave him a look that said 'so your looking at my friend are you?' he just shrugged and turned away.  
  
Sorry for the delay, I vow to speed up.


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my mentioned songs or bands either, they

belong to their original artists.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Notes: **Just pretend Buffy burned down the gym a few years later.

**Summary:** Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles. Total Spuffy.

**Chapter Six**

Buffy and Willow had music next period and made their way to the room.

"So Willow, what do you play?" Buffy asked her friend.

"Oh I play violin and cello." She replied meekly.

"That's so great! How long?"

"Ever since I was little. What do you play."

"I play piano, and I can play electric guitar, but I prefer base because its easier for me to sing and play that than do the solos as well, I leave that to Faith she rocks."

"Faith?"

"Oh she's my friend, she lives in LA and plays in our play."

"Oh cool you have a band and sing, are you gunna sing and play something on the piano today, please do, plezzzz."

"Ok as long as I can here you play." Buffy said happily

"Deal."

They walked into the music room and sat down before the teacher sent them off into the rooms in small groups to practice their playing Buffy and Willow were put with Xander and Gunn.

They walked into the small room which had a keyboard, some guitars, some classical instruments and a drum kit.

"Hi I'm Xander and this is Gunn." He introduced them politely.

"I'm Buffy, nice to meet you."

"So ladies whos taking what?"

"Will promised me that she'd play me something," She said turning to the girl in question. "So what'll it be?"

Willow got a violin and sat down on a chair and played a beautiful tune.

When she finished Buffy clapped and whopped along with Xander and Gunn, Willow was very talented.

"Ok Buff, I went through with my end of the deal what are you going sing."

"You sing?" Xander asked 'Spike could use a female for some duets or features in our songs.' He thought

"Yeah I do." She said sitting down at the keyboard she adjusted the volume and settings.

"Here I go" and with that she began to play a beautiful tune which she was very good at.

She then started to sing with a deep kind of voice (think Amy Lee a little bit)

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

She had a great voice and the others in the room admired her and her playing._  
  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_

When she stopped playing Willow came over to her and throwing all her reservations aside hugged Buffy and told her that she was great.

"Thanks Wills you were great too."

Willow pulled back with a smile on her face. "You called me 'Wills' "

"I can stop if you want." Buffy smiled

"Nah Buff I luv it." Willow said.

"I've never heard that song before." Xander said to her.

"Me and Dawnie, that's my little sister we wrote it."

"It was really good thanks, ready to show your stuff Xand."

"You betcha he said picking up a base guitar while Gunn sat down at the drums and they began absently making awesome sounds.

Buffy picked up a electric guitar and walked over to Willow and showed her how to use it and how it was like a cello turned on its side and soon se too was playing and having fun, Buffy herself then picked up one herself and began 'shredding' some great sounding tunes.

.................................................................................................................

Buffy had to miss out on lunch to go to the principals office to take a test to determine at what level she was at in her studies- which she passed with flying colors- and Willow had asked her to go to the Bronze that night and when she was walking home she was wondering what she should wear.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my mentioned songs or bands either, they

belong to their original artists.

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Notes: **Just pretend Buffy burned down the gym a few years later.

**Summary:** Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles. Total Spuffy.

Really sorry about the delay my computer wasn't working!

In case anyone wondered these are my intended pairings:

Buffy/Spike (of course)

Willow/Oz, (their so damn cute.)

Gunn/Fred, (Yes the LA gang will turn up)

Xander/Anya, (their good fun)

Faith/Wesley

If you have any opinions or good reasons why this should not be so let me know I might see the light and change my mind.

And for Tikigirl16 those were the lyrics to Britney Spears 'Everytime' but just pretend Buffy and Dawn wrote them y know sister bonding activities and such. 

**Chapter Seven**

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror, happy at her outfit choice. She had decided to go with black leather boots that went to just below her knee, a pleated black mini skirt and a dusty pink spaghetti strapped top that hung a little long and made her skirt appear but thankfully not be shorter than it actually was. She had her blonde hair in spirals (think season 4), her eyes dark and pink lip gloss on her lips.

"Buffy, Willow's here." Joyce called up the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" Buffy called and she put twenty dollars in her left boot and went downstairs.

Buffy and Willow paid their cover charge and entered the club. Buffy was surprised that instead of a quiet little establishment, the Bronze was a pulsating and a clearly enjoyable place to be.

There was a crowded dance floor, an upper deck, tables, stage (right now occupied by a DJ), pool tables and a bar.

Willow led them through the crowd to an empty table slightly towards the back they sat down and drank in the happy atmosphere.

"So Will. Who's that guy you were making googly eyes at during history?" Buffy innocently asked.

"Oz, um umm." Willow nervously attempted to answer.

"So you like Oz huh?" Buffy smiled

"Yeah."

"Is he single?"

"Yes," They were interrupted when a familiar voice came out over the loud music.

"Willow, Willow." Buffy and Willow looked up to see Xander walking towards them, followed by three other guys.

"Hey Buff you know me and Gunn right, well this is Oz and Wesley."

"Hi," Buffy said smiling politely.

"'Ello luv." Said a sexy voice, which made Buffy look up at the speaker instantly.

"And this is Spike." Xander added.

Spike looked the blonde teenager up and down 'she's better up close,' he thought and Buffy was thinking about the same thing as she looked at his black partially faded, and in some places stylishly ripped, jeans and his tight black sleeveless t-shirt that extenuated his abdominal muscles, he was also wearing a black leather duster that just seemed to fit the picture perfectly. His beached hair spiked up. The guys sat down at their table.

"So pet, your names Buffy isn't it, bit strange?" Spike smirked, intentionally testing her to see if she would blush or lash out.

She smirked right back at him. "Where as Spike adds a touch of class and elegance."

"Good point," Spike laughed.

"Who's up for pool?" Xander exclaimed.

"I'm in." Gunn replied.

Wesley agreed and they went off leaving only Spike, Oz, Buffy and Willow at the table. Buffy noted Willow wasn't joining in the conversation so when 'Jets' 'Look what you've done' came on she did something that made Willow extremely nervous.

"Spike wanna dance?" Buffy asked turning to the blonde next to her.

"Sure, why not." He said getting up.

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

Buffy put her hands around Spikes neck as he moved his hands to her waist.

'Aww that's sweet' Willow thought before she looked at the boy beside her

'Goddess I'm left alone with Oz' her eyes widened and she sent Buffy a pleading look at Buffy who just winked and turned her attention back to the dance.

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

Buffys eyes met Spikes beautiful blue eyes that felt like they were looking right into her. 'I could get lost in his eyes, they're gorgeous' she thought. Little did she know he was having the exact same thoughts about her emerald green eyes.

_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose_

'Shes so beautiful' Spike thought as she rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer to him and placing his hands on the small of her back.

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

Buffy felt happy and at peace in his arms with her head on his leather clad shoulder. She breathed in and realized he smelt wonderful, a mixture of all things Spike – including tobacco apparently.

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_

Spike rested his head lightly on hers, she smelt good, like vanilla and jasmine. For the first time in a long while, he felt content.

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do_

They swayed in time together as the beat picked up a bit.

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

Buffy looked over Spikes shoulder and saw Willow and Oz engaged in heated conversation and Oz with his hand on Willows.

Buffy smiled and whispered at Spike

"Look at that." He turned her a bit and smiled when he saw his friend and hers together.

"Didn't see that coming, to tell you the truth, pet." He told the blonde girl in his arms.

"I did and I've only been here a day. They spent most the day with their eyes on the other, its sweet,"

"I guess it is."

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_

Spike leaned down slightly as Buffy leaned up.

Spike turned around when he felt someone tap on his shoulder and saw a smirking Riley Finn.

"Can I help you?" he said sarcastically.

The bulky, sweaty boy who was only popular because he was the captain of the football team looked directly and Buffy looking her up and down said to Spike "I was just wondering if I could cut in"

"I don't know," Buffy said looking at Spike "I might get jealous of you and Spike and he might well, throw up."

Riley smiled at what he thought, was her stupidity.

"No, Buffy I meant you."

"Duh," Buffy said sarcasticly " and hell no!"

Spike grinned "Take a hike captain cardboard."

Riley stormed off.

"I'd better be getting home," Buffy told him.

"Sure pet, I'll drive you."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my menitioned songs or bands either, they belong to their original artists.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes:** Just pretend Buffy burned down the gym a few years later.

**Summary:** Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale High in her Senior year after being expelled from three schools in LA. What will happen when she meets bad boy Spike Giles.

**Chapter Eight**

Spike lead Buffy out of the Bronze and to his black DeSoto.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." He said opening the door.

"I chose not to comment on the car."

"A wise choice don't want to hurt my fragile feelings"

"Poor delicate Spikey."

They got in the car and Spike began to drive.

"Whats your address luv"

"1630 Revello Drive thanks"

"Nice big house, just you?"

"Me, mum and soon my little sister Dawn."

"Ahh How olds the nibblet?"

"15, shes gonna start Sunnydale high a few months later as a transfer."

Buffy saw that there was a cd on pause she reached over and pressed play.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

Spike looked at Buffy who had a smirk on her face

"Oh come on its Janices!"

"Janice?" Buffy said with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah, shes my little sis ten year olds have bad taste in music."

"Hey don't diss the classics" Buffy said "ABBA had their moments Money that was cool"

Spike reached over and changed the cd so that Sex Pistols were playing.

"Ah a hard rocker and softie at heart."

"What makes you think that Goldilocks.?"

"You have one of those dogs with the bobby heads on your back dashboard and its kinda pink."

"It was Janice."

"Yeah Right. So what's your life story?"

"I moved here to with Jan to live with my uncle after my parents died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright. So as you could probably tell by now, I'm English"

"hence the accent."

"yeah I go to school and have many friends we are in a band as well. I am a regular social butterfly- I mean bee that's more manly."

"That's manlier – geez aren't the English supposed to have good grammer, it is your language after all."

Spike just sighed "What about you ducks?"

"I don't have any ducks."

"It's a nick name I'm beginning to wonder if you are a real blonde after all."

"Hey! This is all natural Mr people-who-live-in-glass-houses-shouldn't-throw-stones."

"Wow long name. I was just messing with you luv so whats your life story?"

"Was in LA now I'm not"

"Care to elaborate pet."

"Where do the weird nicknames come from?"

"I am a unique individual"

"You just keep saying that Billy."

"Hey!"

"Just messing with you. Anyway I had friends in LA we were also in a band moved to Sunnydale with my mum and Dawn now go to Sunnydale High and am friends with Willow Rosenburg."

"So you're in a band too huh what were you?"

"Singer."

"Same, interesting job isn't it."

"Totally"

"Is this your house?" Spike asked her as he pulled up to the beautiful double story house in Revello drive.

"Yeah thanks for the lift."

"No problem luv."

She undid her seatbelt, opened the door and began to get out of the car when Spike lightly pulled on her arm and spun her around, she looked into his blue sparkling eyes and he looked into her emerald ones...........

**Seven Minutes Later**

Dawn walked down the stairs of her new home in Sunnydale. She come to Sunnydale early and was waiting for Buffy to come home while Joyce was at the gallery. Both were due home any minute now. As she continued her descent she saw through the living room window. There was a black car with the interior light on in her driveway and was that? No it couldn't be but you never know.

She ran down the stairs and flung open the front door.

"Buffy!!!" Dawn was confronted by the sight of Buffy in the drivers seat of the car, but not by herself she was on a strangers lap in a make out session. Buffy looked up when she heard her name.

"Dawn?" She jumped off Spikes lap and straightened out her clothes.

"I can see your busy. Hi I'm Dawn, I hope you caught my sisters name." she said with a smirk.

"Hi nibblet I'm Spike," He said with a shy smile," You're sisters told me all about you. Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow Buffy."

"Sure thanks, I still don't know the town properly and until I do mum will refuse to surrender my car keys."

"K luv, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for all this, Spike." And with a final kiss he left.

"So Dawn, you're home early, I hope you're well and please don't tell mum."

"Tut,tut, tut Buffy. You have been in town for one I repeat ONE day."

"We felt an connection, we bonded instantly, peas in a pod, bonded peas.

"Yeah bonded at the mouth."

"Dawn! So why are you home early?"

"Dad got a new girlfriend so I got away ASAP, you should have met her, can you say jailbait?"

"When are you starting school then?"

"Tomorrow."

"Cool the Summer sisters, together again!"

"Yeah me and You. You are not an easy one to teach either, I feel sorry for the principal, Does he have a cool car?" Dawn said as they walked into their residence.

_A/N sorry for the wait and I am also sorry for the step by step instructions on how Buffy got out of the car, but it kinda made it feel slowed down y'know dramatic moment and all. I fixed the drusilla problem, thanks for telling me guys!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Buffy woke up to the sunlight streaming through her curtains. She looked at the alarm clock which read 6:30.

After having a shower she blow dried her hair straight and dressed in baggy green cargos that where tight on her hips and a black singlet top. She applied eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss before heading downstairs.

She entered the kitchen to find Dawn dressed in light blue pants and a white shirt at the breakfast bar eating cereal.

"Hey Buff'

"Hey Dawnie" Buffy said pouring herself some milk and putting on some toast.

"So are you sure Spikes alright with taking us to school?"

"Yeah, he said he would take us any time we wanted, we only had to call. It's good though 'cos I haven't got my car back yet and mom had to go to work at the gallery at 5 am."

Spikes car pulled up in the driveway.

"Get your stuff Dawn, Spikes here"

"Yep ready" Dawn replied as they gathered up their bags locked up the house and headed outside to the awaiting Desoto and Spike who was leaning against it.

"Hello luv" Spike smirked, he was wearing his trademark back jeans, T-shirt, doc martins and a leather duster with his hair spiked up.

"Hey yourself" Buffy said walking up to him and kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eww much" Dawn said as she wrinkled up nose and got in the backseat.

"Mmmmm we have to go to school now." Buffy told him as she reached for the door handle of the passenger side when Spike pulled her back to his lips and snaked an arm around her and pulling his body back to his.

After a while of Buffy making no attempt to resist she pulled away yet again and got in the car.

"Buffy" Spike groaned as he got in the car himself.

"Spike there is a thing called school, which, right now we have to get to so. Drive mister."

"Buffy since when did you care about school?" Dawn said laughing

"I have always cared about school" Buffy pouted

"Gee I hope you don't care about me like you do, I so do not want to be set on fire."

"I did not set the school on fire." She murmured

"No just the gym." The brunette said from the back.

"You do have a certain fire about you don't you." Spike laughed

"Hey, you've probably done worse.' Buffy defended

Spike just smirked "No comment."

When they pulled up in the crowded school parking lot Dawn excitedly rushed in the building before Buffy or Spike had time to even say goodbye.

Buffy and Spike got out of the car and held hands as they made their way through the lot.

Buffy could see a lot of jealous girls giving her envious look and especially a creepy brunette giving her the evil eyes but Spike seemed oblivious.

Buffy was used to girls sending jealous looks her way anyway, It had happened all the time in LA with Angel……… but they had broken up now and she had gotten over him and she hoped he had gotten over her.

"Buffy" she turned to see Willow coming towards them.

"Hey Wills"

"Hi Buffy, Hi Spike." Spike smiled

"How are you Red?"

"Good thanks, I am of the good." She said nervously her eyes flittering down to their joined hands

"I have to go Spike, see you later?"

"Absolutely" he said leaning down to kiss her before saying "Bye pet, Red" and heading off to his friends.

Buffy turned to Willow "So, Willow what's up?"

"Umm, Buffy…" she began nervously "What exactly is happening between you and Spike.

Buffy looked at Spikes retreating form before replying

"I don't' know Willow, I don't know."

Spike approached his friends and received a hearty pat on the back from Xander.

"Mate, what happened with you and Buffy? I saw you two kissing in the middle of the parking lot no less. Score one for Captain Peroxide."

"Ha ha whelp"

"So Spike man, what is it with you and the lovely Miss Summers." Gunn asked him.

"I'm not sure; it's all moving pretty fast." Spike said truthfully "I'm aware of that but still….." he trailed off looking pensive for a moment. "But I think I'm falling for her." He then gave Xander, Gunn, Wesley and Oz pointed looks. "If any of say anything about his, I'll kick your arse up and down Main Street."

"I'm happy for you, she sure seems a lot better than you're ex" Wesley stated.

"Yeah Spike, Your dark princess was a loose cannon." Oz agreed

"Drusilla was completely nuts man, no offence we know you had that warped love thing going on." Gunn pointed out.

"Its fine, she was completely off her bird, it wasn't meant to be." Spike told his friends.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my mentioned songs or bands either; they belong to their original artists.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes:** Opps, thanks to all the reviewers who said "hey, isn't Drusilla his sister?" I have changed it to Janice. I have also extended Chapter 7 to include more Spuffy goodness.

**Also: **I am gonna bring in the other characters soon enough but right now I am just establishing Buffy and Spikes relationship so I can fix up everyone else and of course do some things to the spuffy relationship- yes be prepared for Angel and in this story well……. Be ready for some extreme hatred towards me if you really love him.

Spuffy forever!

**Chapter Ten**

Drusilla was fuming. Who did that little blonde home wrecker think she was moving in on her white knight? Spike was hers, they were forever.

He would see the light.

She remembered the first time they met; it was a local club that was not for the weak hearted – The Fish Tank. They had met a year ago. The stars had whispered that he was to be hers and she had approached him, he was sure he remembered he words as his face showed shock.

_**Flashback**_

"She didn't know"

"Didn't know what" he said lighting up and cigarette not even looking at her, the last chit he had fallen for proved all girls were bad news.

"She didn't know, couldn't see the man behind glasses"

Spike looked up, his face unbelieving.

"What did you say?'

She ignored him.

"She was beneath you"

"Who are you?" Spike said with a shocked and part angry look on hisface.

"She didn't want what you want, I know what you want, Miss Edith told me."

She leaned up to his face and whispered into his ear

"Something glowing, glistening…….something effulgent."

"Ef ef effulgent?" Spike spluttered out as he leaned in.

_**End Flashback**_

And just like that they had been a couple mostly inseparable she was his dark princess, and that was they way she liked it.

Then a few months ago when he had went away to England for two weeks to visit family and she had made the mistake of not locking her house (her parents were always away anyway so there was no chance of them coming home early) and Spike had caught an earlier flight, because he missed her, and walked straight in on her and a guy she hardly knew going at it on the lounge room floor.

He didn't return her calls as he had found out that this was not her first time cheating and after a brief relationship with Harmony, there had been no one else.

This _Biffy_ girl was just another notch on his belt, Drusilla was sure, but she was not going to take the dumb blonde invading her territory, lying down.

Her Spikey was exactly that _hers_ and either way, she was going to get him back even if that meant scaring the LA girl away which by the look of it should be simple.

"Dru" She snapped out of her train of thought and turned to face Darla, her close friend.

"My Spikey has tried to leave his Dark princess, he has tried to gone into the light, he has. They burning baby fishes are swimming fast with panic because little boo Buffy has her self a new sheep."

"Maybe we should show her what a good couple you to make."

"Yes, " Drusilla said looking across the parking lot to where Spike was talking to his mates.

"We'll put 'er so far in the light she'll burn and 'e will come back to me, my Spikey will be mine again."

"Yes Dru, eventually she will get a rude awakening and who knows maybe the relationship will self destruct on its own, god knows Spikes a wild one."

Darla said looking at her nails.

Drusilla didn't reply she just continued to look at Spike.

My sweet, my Spike lets rid you of that little whore for you, lets cut her off you so you will return to me my Love

Darla looked at her strange friend as she started to sing and sway as if dancing.

"Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch"

Drusilla sung.

Darla just looked at her and said "Right" before returning to her nails.

_A/N Sorry for the sucky chapter but hey, backstory is important. I will update soon I promise, also sorry its so short but I wanted to have a whole chapter devoted to how Drusilla feels._

_Sorry if you really like her…oh well._


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author:** Slayer rock chick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my mentioned songs or bands either, they

belong to their original artists.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter Eleven**

Willow was staring into space with Buffy had a conversation that was one sided.

"So then my dad ran off with the secretary who, by the way was a skanky hoe bag and I might as well be talking to a brick wall mightn't I" she rambled catching her friends far away look. Still though Buffy got no answer and followed the redheads gaze.

There was Oz leaning casually against the school building while talking to Xander.

"Willow Rosenberg" Willow jumped out of her chance and turned to look back at Buffy" that reminds me how did, you and Oz go at the Bronze, any progress."

"We're going out on a date Friday night" Willow smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Buffy said smiling sweetly "Oz seems like a great guy and if he hurts you, well I can't be held responsible for what will come to pass." Willow turned to her friend with a huge genuine smile on her face andBuffy swore, a few unshed happy tears in her eyes.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Willow asked self consciously.

"Of Course Wills." Buffy said pulling her in for a hug "Why won't I? We are friends, great friends."

"I know but, I've never really had a girl as my friend before, and until you came I didn't want to they were mean picked on me and" she trailed off. Buffy put her hand on Willows, urging her to continue.

"some tried to hit me" she ended stammering. Buffy pulled back shocked and looked Willow in the eyes

"Who Willow?"

"Just these two loonies, they haven't been near me for months."

"Willow if they come near you again, at all, I want you to call me okay so I can ……talk some sense into them okay."

"Okay"

The bell sounded through the grounds.

"Come on Wills, torture in the form of learning awaits."

"Learning is good, takes your mind off boys." Willow said watching Oz pick up his bag.

"So does Ice Cream, What do we have."

"We have Chemistry."

"I would usually just skip that" Buffy said. Willow got a horrified look. "I mixed the wrong chemicals more than once and burn holes in the desk," she looked thoughtful for a moment before adding" and the roof." Willow gave her a shocked look. "By accident! So by skipping I was giving the equipment a break."

"How did you manage to burn holes, especially in the roof." Willow looked confused.

"Never quite figured that part out." Buffy said "Oh well the past is History, which I also suck at."

"It's okay, I will be your chem partner and if you need it, I shall tutor you." She told he blonde friend proudly.

"Thanks Will."

"It's Okay, What's your favorite subject anyway?"

"Gym" Buffy said smiling.

"Figures," she looked at Buffy's timetable "And ooh look you have it today."

"Fantastic, majorly makes up for the chemistry." She said with a smile.

(During chemistry)

"Buffy, No!" Willow said franticly and grabbed the iron nail off her.

"Thanks for stopping me from making that macho mistake, What was the mistake again." she said meekly.

"When you add they iron nail to the blue copper solphate solution in the test tube, you have to gently and carefully slide the nail in on an angle. You were about to just drop it in there."

"Which, would upset the delicate chemical balance." Buffy said with understanding.

"No, the point of the nail will break the test tube and blue stuff and glass would go everywhere" Willow smiled good naturedly.

"Oh," Buffy looked at the test tube regretfully." I really hate chemistry that tube breaking would have embarrassed me and," she faked gasped" I can't bring me self to say it"

"Ruin your clothes" Willow smiled.

"Ruin my clothes." Buffy sighed "I am forever in your gratitude."

(During History)

Willow nudged Buffy who shot awake

"Prince Hector, Achilles!" She automatically said then turned to Willow who now had a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

"Buffy we are studying the French Revolution, not the Trojan War"

"Oh I know, I just watched Troy on the weekend" she started smiling " and I was having a really good dream."

"I haven't seen that movie, Is it good?"

"Hell Yeah!" Buffy said and then bell rung for lunch.

Willow and Buffy made their way through the halls to the cafeteria. They had kept their books with them so Willow could help Buffy understand what had happened in class.

"Buffy." Buffy turned around and there was Spike, clad in black, In the middle of the almost empty corridor.

"Luv, Can we talk?" He asked her

Buffy smiled and turned to Willow, "Wills do you mind, if I meet you in there.?"

"No, it's fine. I want to get something from my locker anyway, might help with your knowledge absorption rate." Willow then smiled and went to go to her locker.

Buffy turned to Spike and smiled.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about."

"Us, pet."

Buffy's smile faded "Well that can't be good."

Spike smiled softly "No, luv. I just well. I………Bloody Hell." He ran his hand through platinum hair tousling it, unbeknownst to him into sexy, soft curls. She smiled at his nervousness.

"It's Ok, you can tell me."

He looked up at him, his intense blue eyes locking with hers and drawing her in and locking with her emerald orbs. "Will you go out with me? Officially?"

"Love too." She grinned widely.

"Great, pet." They both leaned in and he circled his arms around her waist as they kissed. When they came up for air Spikes smirk faded as he looked at the clock behind her.

"Bloody Hell. Pet, I have to go I'm late."

"For what?, Lunch?" She asked in confusion.

"Detention."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing," she raised her eyebrow at him "I didn't do anything that's kind of the problem. You know, they should know better than expect me to come to every class."

"Yes, bad them" she laughed

"Exactly." He lent down and gave her another kiss before heading to the principals office.

Buffy approached the doors to the cafeteria and the doors opened, narrowly avoiding her face, she was about to say something when she realized that these were the girls Willow had pointed out to her during the day when they were heading to History. Darla and Drusilla, the girls that had picked on Willow.

Where are they going Buffy thought. The halls were supposed to be empty usually at this time of day. They didn't notice her and continued walking down the long hallway with linked arms and Drusilla giggling and the two girls turned left.

Why did they go in that direction? Buffy wondered. From what Willow had told her, their lockers were in a different wing of the school. Why did they go in that direction? There's only Art classrooms and Music classrooms in that wings and they seem more like Drama people all strange and moody. This just doesn't feel right. Then it clicked to her.

That was the direction Willow had gone. She broke off into a run in that direction.

* * *

"We're going to teach Biffy a lesson aren't we Mummy? Make her burn?" Drusilla chided.

"Yes, Dru. Lessons will be taught today. She will be lead, by example." Darla smiled down at her friend. Life was fun.

"Yes, teacher will have no rotten students in class. One bad apple can spoil the bunch.'

They rounded the final corner and reached their goal.

Darla smiled "Hello Willow."

_A/N Sorry Willow. You will have your moment. _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. I do not own any of my menitioned songs or bands either, they belong to their original artists.  
**Author: Slayer rock chick**

**Chapter Twelve**

There was a bang as the books Willow had been holding dropped and hit the floor as her arms fell and a look of panic appeared on her face.

"Hello." She said softly and shakily slowly backing up.

"I won't do that if I were Willow," said Darla "stay where you are," Willow stopped inching backwards and Darla continued "We need you for our demonstration."

Drusilla stepped forward wagging her finger "Must not disobey Mistress. The whole class must will learn a lesson from our favorite pupil. Must be lead by example"

"Tell Buffy to stay away from him"

Willow was to shocked to reply. She took a deep breath as Drusilla took another step forward. Willow looked behind her, there were three classroom doors and then the corridor ended. The doors were all looked because there were no art classes until tomorrow. She was trapped. She noticed that Darla and Drusilla were standing more to the left and ran on the right side of the hall.

She made it past Drusilla but Darla grabbed her arm in such a tight painful grip that made her yelp and then Darla flung her face first into the lockers. Willow instinctively held her chin high to protect her eyes and her lip split on contact with the locker. Drusilla grabbed her shoulder and spun her around hard. Willow took a deep intake of breathe as her back slammed against the locker.

"Silly girl." Drusilla smiled wickedly. Raising her hand and fanning out her fingers.

* * *

Buffy ran down the corridors and rounded the last corner. She came face to face with Darla. Buffy saw over Darla's shoulder Drusilla bringing down her fingers on Willows cheek, leaving a shallow cuts about an inch long. 

Willow whimpered and began to slide down to the floor but Drusilla grabbed her wrist and raised her other hand.

Darla threw a punch at Buffy's head and she ducked low and using her foot, swept Darla's feet from underneath her.

Darla fell to the floor with a thud and Buffy ran around her and caught Drusilla's hand just as she was about to backhand Willow across her new scratch to increase the pain.

Buffy twisted Drusilla's hand behind her back and pushed her across the other side of the hall. Buffy turned to Willow.

"Wills are you alri…." She was cut off when someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

She saw Darla and twisted out of her grip. Darla threw another punch but Buffy deflected it sent a round house kick into her stomach, Darla stumbled back and then came forward again, catching Buffy by surprise and front kicking her in the stomach. Buffy took a step back and ducked her head clutching her stomach for a second, Darla aimed another front kick to her stomach but Buffy saw this one coming and caught her foot flinging it up into the air.

Darla's foot on the ground slipped and she landed flat on her back, winded.

"Behind You!" Willow shouted.

Buffy turned and was confronted with Drusilla who had somehow gotten a two by four and was brandishing it. Buffy did a crescent kick and knocked the piece of wood out of her hand and it landed on the floor a few meters away.

Drusilla swung her fists at Buffy who deflected them and struck Drusilla with chin strike. Drusilla managed to strike Buffy in the shoulder with her elbow and Buffy swept her feet out from under her. Drusilla fell to the floor winded.

"Buffy" Willow yelled as Darla approached the red head clearly furious. Buffy jumped and kicked her square in the face and Darla stumbled and leant against the locker holding her nose.

Buffy rushed to Willows side. "Oh my God Wills are you okay?"

"I…" Willow began.

"What the hell is going on here?" Snyder yelled. He and two other teachers were on their way to inspect the art and music rooms like they do at the start of every year.

He looked around the hallway to and saw a Drusilla Rayne lying on the floor clutching her stomach, a red head girls whose face he couldn't see sitting on the floor back against the lockers nursing her bruised arm and bleeding cheek, Darla Aurelius clutching her bleeding nose and leaning against the locker and his gaze finally resting on seemingly unharmed Buffy Summers.

"Howard, Marjory get these girls to the Nurses office, Summers my office now!"

He lead Buffy to his office and she looked down ay her body to check for injuries she could she faint bruises appearing on her wrist and shoulder and her stomach felt a little sensitive but she'd live.

The receptionist gave her an odd look as she was ushered into Snyder's office and the principal closed the door behind them.

"You have detention." Snyder told her as he sat down. "No matter what you have detention, Now I'm not unfair" at that Buffy snorted and he ignored her. "Now since you are the only one able to talk at this moment, Tell me why did you start a fight in MY school."

"I didn't start it" Buffy said, looking him square in the eyes "I swear"

"Then who did Miss Summers, huh? Who?"

"Darla and Drusilla did." He seemed unconvinced.

"A likely story, Summers now tell me what did the third girl do to incur your wrath.

"That wasn't me, I came and saw Darla and Drusilla hurting her and I defended Willow even ask her she-" Buffy was cut off by Snyder.

"Willow? That was Willow Rosenberg? Captain of the Mathletics team and one of the only student in this school who has a future Willow?"

"Yeah, Willow."

"I see. I will check with her that this is indeed what happened and Miss Rayne and Miss Aurelius will be dealt with accordingly your version of the sequence of events is true. You may go to the nurses office and get yourself looked at."

"Can I check on Willow?"

"If you must, Here" he handed her two yellow slips of paper. "These are for you and Miss Rosenberg to give to the teachers of your afternoon classes when you are late."

"Classes!" Buffy exclaimed

"You aren't getting out of classes Summers and Miss Rosenberg would despise the notion of even thinking about missing a class. You've only known her a few days and I'm sure you are already aware of that.

"Yes, sir" Buffy sighed.

"You may go now" Snyder said and Buffy stood up and opened the door.

"Oh and Miss Summers," she turned around and faced the principal.

"I'll see you in detention tomorrow."

She walked out of the office and towards the nurse's office.

#Dammit, I still have detention# she thought.


End file.
